This invention pertains to an apparatus for carrying hunting kills, injured persons, camping gear and other items in forests and other rough terrain areas.
Hunters and trappers have had a need for a wheeled carrier for bringing their kills back from the forest. So too have fishermen who visit hidden mountain streams. But the wheelbarrows of today are not designed to carry large objects, nor are they. constructed for use on rough terrain, i.e., to go over logs, into ruts in the trail, and over stones. In addition, the carriers available in the marketplace, such as a builder""s wheelbarrow are heavy and not suitable to be carried along with one""s deer rifle, or fishing rod and tackle box.
Thus there has been an unfilled need for a lightweight portable carrier suitable for movement in rough terrain, while being readily portable.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a wheeled carrier that is suitable for use in rough terrain.
It is another object to provide a lightweight carrier that is designed to carry a deer, or several small animals such as rabbits, an injured person and/or other gear through the backwoods and on level ground as well.
It is yet another object to provide a portable wheeled carrier that can move through underbrush.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.